USS Voyager holograms
Holograms stored aboard the ; organized by program and description. The Adventures of Captain Proton Beowulf holonovel Chakotay Training Program 15-Beta Day of Honor program Klingons These three Klingons were part of B'Elanna Torres' holographic program she created with Tom Paris in 2374 to prepare herself for her Day of Honor. After Torres talked to Neelix in the mess hall, she entered the program where these three Klingons and Moklor welcomed her. The first Klingon gave Torres a plate with heart of targ. The second Klingon, a female, handed her the grail of Kahless, and the first and the third Klingon used the painsticks at Torres. Following this experince, Torres wanted to leave the program but was held back by Moklor whom she pushed away. She then engaged the first Klingon in a hand-to-hand fight and then left the program. ( ) on Paramount Stage 16.}} File:Day of honor Klingon 1.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Day of honor Klingon 2.jpg|''Played by Cameron'' File:Day of honor Klingon 3.jpg|''Played by Michael Braveheart'' Diplomacy scenario 12-alpha EMH Hirogen simulations World War II Klingons These Klingons were created for a Hirogen simulation run aboard the in 2374 that the Hirogens used to hunt the Voyager crew as prey. Kathryn Janeway, who underwent cosmetic surgery to appear Klingon, was among the crewmembers who fought in this program. Neelix, also appearing Klingon, later persuaded them to attack the Nazi characters in the World War II program. ( ) File:Voyager holographic Klingon 1.jpg|''Played by Peter Hendrixson'' ( ) File:Voyager holographic Klingon 2.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' ( ) File:Voyager holographic Klingon 3.jpg|''Played by Christopher Doyle'' ( ) File:Voyager holographic Klingon 5.jpg|''Played by Ken Gruz'' ( ) File:Voyager holographic Klingon 6.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' ( ) File:Voyager holographic Klingon 7.jpg|''Played by Michael Bailous'' ( ) File:Voyager holographic Klingon 8.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' ( ) File:Voyager holographic Klingon 9.jpg|''Played by Angus McClellan'' ( ) File:Voyager holographic Klingon 10.jpg|''Played by Clynell Jackson'' ( ) File:Voyager holographic Klingon 11.jpg|''Played by Brian Donofrio'' ( ) Leonardo da Vinci's workshop Paris 3 (Chez Sandrine) Paris 042 (Fair Haven) Paxau Resort Various programs Borg drones holograms In 2375 the crew aboard Voyager ran several simulations of their Fort Knox strategy to be more efficient. During this simulation Captain Janeway, Tuvok, Seven of Nine, and Harry Kim beamed aboard a Borg sphere to steal a transwarp coil. Because of a few seconds the Borg adapted and a Borg landing party of four appeared on the bridge. ( ) File:Borg hologram 1 2375.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Borg hologram 2 2375.jpg|''Played by Patrick Barnitt'' File:Borg holograms 2375.jpg|''Played by four unknown actors'' Nausicaan guard A Nausicaan guard was part of Tom Paris's hockey holoprogram in 2377. During play, the high sticked often. Upon leaving the holodeck after their session, Harry Kim asked Paris if he had to program the Nausicaan to high stick often. Paris replied, "Well, you play hockey, you got to expect a few lumps." ( ) }} Pilot The shuttle pilot was part of a holodeck orbital skydiving program of B'Elanna Torres. When she told the pilot to increase altitude, he objected to since they were already at 200,000 meters and any higher would risk thermolyzing. Torres overrode his objections. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9.}} Voth holograms Voth holograms were used by The Doctor to determine the species of one of the Voth that was captured on . The being had 47 genetic markers that were identical to Humans and The Doctor determined that they had evolved on Earth. The Doctor used a hologram to show what the Hadrosaur would have evolved into if it had survived the extinction of the dinosaurs. The Hadrosaur was a direct evolutionary predecessor of the Voth. ( ) 04